My Weird Experience
by TotallyNotFamousGal1920118LOVE
Summary: Beatles Fic. This story is based on a dream I had awhile ago. 4 girls go back in time, and John has his eye on one of them, but Paul likes her too. Paul is nicer to her, John already tried to shag her... Who will she choose? READ AND REVEIW 3
1. I'm Only Sleeping

**_So I redid this, because the first one was a peice of crap. I am going to redo all of the other chapters, and hopefully make them longer, then I will add new chapters. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>**ris POV**

Okay, right now I am in the most PISSED OFF state I can be. I was going to KILL Anesia. I mean really, why did she have to bring me to that party last night? I am not the kind of girl who sings a concert and does a few encores for her fans. No, that's not me. I had to stay and drink, and then I had to dance and stay until 2 A.M. and now, I had a raging hangover, I was going to kill her.

Now, I might as well get out of bed. Why else would I be awake? I unwillingly opened my eyes to find none other than, John Lennon in front of me. Ok, hallucinations I thought, I'm going back to bed. Wait just a minute...

**John POV**

A random bird in my bed, this is not unusual. Maybe I can get another shag out of her. She has to be a fan of mine to be sleeping soundly in my bed right? I hoped she was. I leaned on my side and stared at her face, she is really pretty. I stared and started humming, and then she started to wake up.

**Kris POV**

I opened my eyes and I was still face to face with John Lennon, I mean THE John Lennon. It had to be a dream right? I closed my eyes tight and opened them again slowly. DARN IT! he was still there. He crawled right on top of me, "Hey luv, are you awake now?" he asked me.

"No Sh*t Sherlock" I replied.

"So, how far did we go last night?" he asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on nice little gag but seriously get off me now or I will bite." I snapped.

"Awww come on lighten up luv" 'John' said kissing me.

"NO GET THE F-CK OFF ME LENNON LOOK-ALIKE!" I slapped him across the face, got up, opened the door, and stomped off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And That my dear readers, if there are any, is the first chapter of my first story here on Fan Fiction, now redone. Did you like it? Hate it? Want me to jump off a cliff because of bad writing? Tell me :) Is it better now?<em>**


	2. HELP!

**Kris POV**

I walked out of the room and sat doewn on a couch that I saw I brought my knees up to my chest and put my head ontop of them I muttered silent curses to myself.

**Paul POV**

I heard somone screaming at John. Another bird maybe? I heard a slap then someone slaming the door. I thought I might as well go check, so I got up from my bed and left the room.

**Kris POV**

Hearing footsteps comming down the hall I looked up. WAIT IS THAT PAUL MCCARTNEY? Ok now I was offically freaking out inside.

**Paul POV**

Oh, so I was right it was another bird. She looked up when I left my room, Boy she was pretty. I sat down on the couch next she didn't show that she was frightened, but I had been around John enough to know she was. I sat down right next ot her on the couch and put my arm around her pulling her closer.

**Kris POV**

OH. MY. GODS. IS THIS FOR REAL DID I GO BACK IN TIME? HELP _(I need somebody)_

**3rd Person POV**

"What are you so upset about luv?" Paul asks. "What the fu-k do you think I'm upset about McCartney?" Kris answers, " John just tried to shag me I have no idea where in the world I am, and to top it all off you are 60 or something not... this age..." Paul hugs her closer, " We might as well get some sleep and figure all this out tommorrow. They both fell back asleep soundly resting on eachother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh don't you worry Georgerocksthehouse you will be in my story soon. Anyroad Second Chapter done and it's the first day, nice! Review plz :)<strong>_


	3. Girl

**YES! Georgerocksthehouse, you will show up in the next one. 3 Chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kris POV<strong>

Ok so I fell asleep in Paul's arms, I was tired. That does NOT under any circumstances mean I like him in the least bit. Ok maybe a little, but I had just had to deal with John so leave me alone. Anyroad I woke up before the sun even was, it's normal for me_ (I wake up naturally at 3:00 A.M. so ya...)_ I felt the sudden need to write. Thankfully there was a pencil and peice of paper right next to us on a small table. I unwrapped myself slowly from Paul's arms and went to grab them. I sat back down on the couch criss cross applesauce and began to write...

I don't know where I'm going,

don't know where I've gone,

I just have a sense of knowing, n

ot everything lasts that long...

**Paul POV**

I heard the familar skritch scratch of pencil on paper, Why was John up this early? Then I remembered las tnight's events, John being yelled at, me comforting the bird, falling asleep with her on my shoulder, WAIT ONE SECOND WHERE IS SHE? I snapped my eyelids open and heard a feminine laugh. "Oh, so now you're laughing at me after I helped you last night? I'm 'urt luv"

Kris POV

Ok, maybe I shouldn't have laughed at him but what can I say I'm probually high on something, and his face was too damn funny

"I not laughing at you Paul, I'm laughing at the face you made"

"Well I was worried John found ye"

"Eh... i could have taken him. And obviously he didn't I was sitting here the entire time"

"Which reminds me luv, what were ye writing this early?'

"Nothing" I covered it up fast

"Come on luv you can show me"

"NO"

"Please"

"NO"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Fine, a song HAPPY?"

"You sing?"

"And play guitar, some drums, piano, flute, chello, violin, viola, and the harp..._(Iplay all of those by the way)_ But if I sang I would make a fool out of myself"

"It can't be that bad. At least once, for me?"

"Fine, but not now"


	4. I've just seen a face

**George POV**

So I wake up and have the stange feeling that there are big things at work, that something was going on. I turned onto my side to get out of bed and came face to face with a bird. Wait…. I didn't have a bird here last night…. What the hell? What's she doing in my room? I should wake her up.

**Colleen POV** _(pronounced Cal-lean)_

I felt someone poking me. Did I crash on Kristen's couch again? I opened my eyes and nearly screamed, it was GEORGE FRICKING HARRISON. I saw him plugging his ears. OH, well….maybe I did scream; but can you blame me it's GEORGE HARRISON for crying out loud.

**Kris POV**

I heard a scream that sounded a lot like Colleen. No it couldn't be her… Well wouldn't hurt to check.

"That sounded like a friend of mine, I'm gonna go check on it K?" "Sure, just come back I don't want John getting to you again" "I'm not an eight year old!" I got up and walked away.

**Colleen POV**

I must be really high on something, what did I have last night? How could _he _be THE George Harrison? Not possible.

**George POV**

Ow.. she 'urt me ears. "Why are you screaming luv? I'm an ordinary person" "It's not the fact that you're here it's the fact that I'm here, now, with you.

**Kris POV**

Colleen says that she's the "_good girl" _ but I walk in and see her and George on the bed facing each other. I screamed at her, "WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU DOING COLLEEN?"


	5. And I Love Her

**George POV**

Two birds in my room? What. The. Hell.

Kris POV

So George goes to the door to leave the room. I leave before him and sat back down next to Paul on the couch. He put his arm around me and asked, "What was all the screaming in there about?" "You'll see" George and Colleen walked out of the room and George had his arm around her waist, Paul looked at me raising his eyebrow questioningly "What? What did I do wrong now Paul?" He shook his head. George looked at me then Paul "So, she's your bird?"

Paul POV

George just asked me if she was my bird, Oh God Almighty what do I say? "I turned to her, but she had her _blank_ look on so I turned back to George. "How about you is that your bird there?"

George POV

I looked at Colleen with a _what do you want _look and she gave me a look that said _sure why not _. I turned back to Paul and said, "Yes, she is now" and tightened my grip on her, "What about you and that bird?"

Paul POV

I don't know what to say, I would say yes but what does she want? Ugh this is so hard. "No, not really" she said softly,"he was helping me stay away from John" "So why is his arm around you?" "You know I don't really know, maybe he feels like putting it there I don't know"


	6. I Should've Known Better

_**So so sorry for not updating been gone and homework, end of school ya know, any ways sorry try to update faster... Chapter 6**_

**LATER ON**

**Kris POV**

We had found Kace and Anesia were here too, Kace was in bed with Ringo (NOT LIKE THAT PERVS) and Anesia was in Paul's bed. At this moment I was chasing Anesia around the room.

" I am going to kill you, why'd you make me play at that joint you knew I was gonna get drunk you little"

After a while we were too tired to keep running and we plopped down on the couch. The boys wanted us to stay so we started talking about room arrangements when John came out of his room hearing that we were talking about who slept where he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to him.

"I'll share a room with this bird, We can continue where we left off earlier luv."

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"I think I will be perfectly fine sleeping on this couch Lennon so back off before your face is messed up" I growled he was making me so frickin mad.

"Okay then, Kace will sleep in Ringo's room, Anesia will sleep in Paulie's room, Colleen there will sleep in Georgie's room, and feisty and I will share the couch."

"WHAT, NO WAY I'M NOT DOING THAT"

"Well, you're gonna have to otherwise there may be some… problems"

**Paul POV**

I felt sorry for Kris, so I tried to help her, "You and Anesia can share my bed and I'll take the floor" I offered John shot me a death glare and Kristen gave me a relived face. "Thank you" she mouthed. I just nodded.


	7. With A Little Help From My Friends

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER I HURT MY FOOT BAD SO WE'VE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO THAT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kris POV<strong>_

Anesia and I went into Paul's room and layed on the bed.

"Ok so I'm guessing that I will take this side and you can take that side Anesia"

"Ok, but what are we going to wear tonight and tommorow and the next day...?"

"I don't know, I'd be fine stealing their shirts and pants"

"No, silly you should go ask Paul what we are supposed to wear. Maybe he'll bring us shopping"

I made a gagging noise at that and went to find Paul. He and John were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Paul"

"What luv?"

"What are we supposed to wear for pj's?"

"Ummmm..."

"I'd be happy if you wore nothing luv" John Butted in.

"I'm sure you would but you are not getting near me Lennon"

"Kris"

"Hmmm?"

"We should go shopping to get you guys clothes to wear while you're here?"

"Shopping?" I made a noise of disgust "Kace, Colleen, Anesia, Shopping"

They all came out of their rooms Kace and Colleen came out of the rooms with Ringo and George behind them all four looking dazed as if... oh they probually were...ya they were ew

"So you have three ladies that want ta go on your little trip have fun, oh and take John with you I don't trust him"

"You're not comming?"

"No shopping is a torture for me, my mom brings me shopping for punishment" (It's true)

"Ok then. John come here"

John got up and Paul whispered something in his ear and John nodded.

_**John POV**_

Paul told me to go to him so I did then he whispered in my ear.

"Pretend you're comming with us then walk back inside I wanna see how Kris reacts"

I nodded well of course I get some alone time with Kris if you know what I mean.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ALSO SORRY FOR THE LENGTH OF MY CHAPTERS I'LL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER:) REVIEW:) please <em>**


End file.
